


Trouble I'm In

by nimiofftherails



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Random Writing [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even's POV, How Even Feels, Love, M/M, Open Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiofftherails/pseuds/nimiofftherails
Summary: I realized, in the SKAM fandom, that there aren't a lot of works in Even's POV, so I wrote this in a moment of inspiration. It's basically Even's point of view after episode 5/6. Enjoy!





	

Inspired By: [Trouble I’m In - Twinbed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSHbeQ_7Qjw&list=PLDg2qqGanxsZwUJ48D9kqIiRF-lstXZVt&index=422)

 

Even knew he was in trouble from the very first time he saw Isak. When he caught him staring at him that first time in the break area. Then, again, at Vilde’s kose group meeting.

He couldn’t help but feel like his heart was bursting every time he saw Isak looking at him. He had a way of making Even feel like only he mattered, and he knew he looked at Isak in the exact same way. How could he not? Isak is beautiful. His smile. His laugh. His eyes. The way he blushes whenever Even looks at him in a certain way. How every time they kiss, he’ll rub his nose against Even’s. 

Lying with Isak all day had been the most comfortable he’d been in a long time. Even could feel himself falling in love. Hell. He was already in love. Isak has this way about him. A way that makes Even forget all his problems. He knows he fucked. He had already told Isak that he was. It’s true.

He loves Sonja. He does. Just. Not the way he used too. And, definitely not the way he feels about Isak now. He can’t help it. He just wants to feel Isak’s touch. All the time.

Sometimes, Even gets lost in his thoughts. Kind of like an existential episode. He justs thinks too much, about too much. And whenever that happens, he starts to think about Isak instead. Isak makes him forget about things that are bigger and much more complicated. Isak is his medicine. His favorite medicine. All he has to do to feel better is pull him close, and kiss his lips, and he instantly feels less alone.

As Even got to know more about Isak, he could tell that he was it. Isak was IT for him. He could feel it in his stomach, in his heart. Even knows he’s in trouble. 

He knows he fucked up with Isak. He’s heard about the fight between Isak and Mahdi at Emma’s party. Which means he was there. He knows that’s the reason Isak has been avoiding him since he got back to school. Isak saw him kiss Sonja.

When he told Isak he wanted to be with him in the locker rooms, he had meant it. But, when he got home later that day, he realized how big that was. He had broken up with Sonja, someone he has been with for four years, for a guy he met only a few weeks ago. He was scared. So, he told Isak he needed some time. And he did.

At the party, there was a guy that had been talking to him, and so obviously flirting. Sonja must have been able to tell, because she came up to him just as the guy got a little too close, and kissed him. The guy backed off after that. She told him later that she didn’t want to see him suffer from unwanted attention. He thanked her.

When he got back to school and heard about the fight between Isak and Mahdi, he panicked. Had Isak seen Sonja kiss him and gotten the wrong idea? 

That was confirmed when Isak got back to school and could barely even look at him. Even knows he fucked up. He knows how much trouble he’s in. He just doesn’t know how to fix it, or how to at least start to fix it.

Isak makes him feel confused. Isak makes him feel overwhelmed. Isak makes him feel so in love. Isak is everything to him. 

Isak is the trouble he’s in.

FIN.

Xxx. Nimi. Xxx.

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/larry_tho_)

[ Tumblr ](http://phantasticlarrybaby.tumblr.com/)

[ Second Tumblr ](http://drarrylarryficrecs.tumblr.com/)

[ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LarriesOreos)


End file.
